Give Yourself to Him
by DragonGirl404
Summary: Songfic, reader insert. LokixReader romance, Iron ManxReader friendship, Captain AmericaxReader friendship. Rated M for the last chapter and in that it's separated by lines . It would seem you've picked up a mysterious, creepy stalker somewhere...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't posted it here, but I am working on a 100 songfic challenge. One of the songs I got in my shuffle was 'The Killing Moon' by Echo and the Bunnymen. This story was meant to be a oneshot, but... Well... Then this happened. XD Hope you enjoy it!

Rules: The rules (if you want to do this challenge yourself) - modified from ~CartoonQueen1432  
Rule 1: Get your MP3 player or anything type of music player that has shuffle on it.  
Rule 2: Write down the name and artist and keep doing this until you get a list of 100 songs  
Rule 3: You can write either a 100 chapter story, 100 one-shots, or a combination of the two. It doesn't matter how long they are.  
Rule 4: You HAVE to use all 100 songs. They don't have to be in the order you wrote the list, You just have to use all the songs.

Disclaimer: Loki, Stark, Rogers, and any other recognizable characters are not mine. Except for you. You belong to me. ;p Also, there is a line from Red Necklace. That also isn't mine.

* * *

You walk through the abandoned parking lot, checking over your shoulder every few seconds. You didn't like walking alone at night, but you had lost track of time at your… Well… What _was_ Tony to you? He was too distant to be a friend, but he was too close to be an acquaintance. You sigh. It's too late to be thinking about this right now. Shaking your head, you hurry to the street, hugging yourself, eyes cast down.

_Which way am I supposed to go here?_ you ask yourself as you reach an intersection. You think you're supposed to turn left, but you never were good with directions. You look to the right, to the left, and to the right again. Then you hear a pebble skittering across the pavement. It sounded close. Almost directly behind you. You tense up and turn slowly. "H-Hello? Is someone there?" you call when you see no one.

You hear a deep, dark chuckle, feel cool breath caress your cheeks, but you still see nothing. "There is no reason for you to fear me," the smooth voice purrs, now behind you. You whip around, starting to sweat. You feel like you're in a slasher film, and you're the next victim. You swing your arms around, trying to get some idea of where the hidden… Person? Is now. He is still standing directly in front of you.

You take off down the road to the left, not bothering to check for cars. You find yourself in an alley. With a fence at the end of it. You curse under your breath, turning to go back the way you came, praying to whatever God may be out there that the invisible man hadn't followed you.

You are halfway down the alleyway when you are knocked back against the wall, your head hitting hard. You think you can feel blood running into your hair, but you can't quite tell. You groan and try to move, only to be pushed back again. "Praying to me won't help you, mortal," the man chuckles. There is a blinding flash of blue light, forcing you to look away. When you look back, the voice has taken a form. Before you stands a tall, thin, pale man. A rough estimate tells you six foot two, maybe six foot three. He is wearing a black suit with a green shirt and a gold tie.

"Wh- Who are you? What do you want from me?" you squeak, closing your eyes and shrinking into the wall, trying to get as far from the man as possible. He smiles sadly, bringing one long-fingered hand to stroke your face. His touch is cold, almost frosty.

"I told you that you had nothing to fear… Why did you run from me?" You feel a tear spill over, and you look up, wishing you had a cell phone or some kind of communication device with which to call Tony. Or Steve. Or _someone_ who could save you.

"Please… Let me go…" you plead, your voice little more than a whisper, "Wh- whatever you want, take it. J- Just leave me alone." The man before you clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

"You do not seem to understand me. I do not want your possessions. I want possession of you."

"Wh- Why me?" you sniffle, trying desperately to stem the flow of tears. With your arms pinned behind you, however, you're finding it rather difficult. The man appears to consider your question for a moment, then shrugs.

"Because you caught my eye, I suppose," he answers, ghosting a finger across your bottom lip before leaning down to close the gap between you. His cool, icy breath washes over you. It smells… Like honey. His soft, cold lips press against yours. The kiss is soft but insistent, demanding but kind. Your eyes widen and you try to struggle against him, trying to find some way to escape. The man, whose name you still don't know, sighs and pushes you harder against the wall, trapping your body so that both he and the wall were flush against you. Mentally kicking yourself for not thinking of it earlier, you shift your leg slightly and knee him in the crotch.

The man doubles over for a moment, but before you can run, he looks up. "Whether you come willingly or not, you will be mine and mine alone. Do you understand?" he hisses, snarling.

"Right. Can I go now?" you ask, your voice far steadier than you feel.

"Go if you will. But mark my words, you _will_ return to me." You nod skeptically, then turn and run back in the direction of the party, hoping against hope itself that Tony is still there. On the way, the wind kicks up, whipping your hair across your face where it is caught in the tear tracks which you have not yet wiped away.

* * *

Lyrics used:

Under blue moon I saw you

So soon you'll take me

Up in your arms

Too late to beg you or cancel it

Though I know it must be the killing time

Unwillingly mine

Fate

Up against your will

Through the thick and thin

He will wait until

You give yourself to him

In starlit nights I saw you

So cruelly you kissed me

Your lips a magic world

Your sky all hung with jewels

The killing moon

Will come too soon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't posted it here, but I am working on a 100 songfic challenge. One of the songs I got in my shuffle was 'The Killing Moon' by Echo and the Bunnymen. This story was meant to be a oneshot, but... Well... Then this happened. XD Hope you enjoy it!

Rules: The rules (if you want to do this challenge yourself) - modified from ~CartoonQueen1432 on deviantart  
Rule 1: Get your MP3 player or anything type of music player that has shuffle on it.  
Rule 2: Write down the name and artist and keep doing this until you get a list of 100 songs  
Rule 3: You can write either a 100 chapter story, 100 one-shots, or a combination of the two. It doesn't matter how long they are.  
Rule 4: You HAVE to use all 100 songs. They don't have to be in the order you wrote the list, You just have to use all the songs.

Disclaimer: Loki, Stark, Rogers, and any other recognizable characters are not mine. Except for you. You belong to me. ;p

Also, I just want to say thank you SO much to Artemis Sherwood, Snowspell, Aqua-Princess of Imagination, Aviarianna O Lorien, lexischoll, and B. Longbottom for already showing an interest in this. I was freaking out SO much when I saw the alert messages flooding my inbox.

* * *

You are sitting on Tony's bed, a warm glass of some alcoholic drink or another in your hands. "So you're telling me this guy just appeared?" Stark asks skeptically, "Are you sure you didn't have anything to drink at the party?" You shake your head, taking another draught of the warm, sweet liquid in the glass.

"Look, Tony, she's obviously shaken. Lay off, alright?" Steve says from behind you. Tony ignores him.

"So tell me one more time. What happened?" he asks, standing to pace.

"I- I left the party and I was walking home… And then I heard something moving, so I turned around, asked who was there, and someone breathed on me. I mean… I could feel and smell the guy, but I couldn't see him. And… And then he said something about not being scared of him, only he was behind me again… So I hit him and ran… I thought I was going the right way, but it was a dead end… And I didn't think he'd followed me because… Y'know… I couldn't see him… But I was leaving the alley, and he knocked me into the wall, talked for a minute, let me see him, and kissed me," you answer softly, swirling your drink, "A- And that's all I remember…" You watch Tony pace. _Definitely friend_, you think to yourself, reconsidering your doubts from earlier. Anyone who was willing to stay up and help you with something like this is a friend.

"Do you remember exactly what he said at any point?" he asks, seeming to be racking his brain for something he's missed.

"Um… Yeah. He said…" you start, closing your eyes to remember the exact phrase, "You do not seem to understand me. I do not want your possessions. I want possession of you." Something clicks in Tony's mind, and his face lights up, only to go dark again.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" he asks, looking up at Steve.

"It can wait until morning. Right now she is exhausted and in no position to be dealing with information," Steve protests. You sigh.

"As much as I appreciate you trying to protect me, Steve, I'd rather find out now and then sleep on it. Hit me, Stark."

"Well alright then. The good news is I know who this guy is. The bad news is, he's a very powerful God who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. We've beat him before, but I'm not sure we'll be able to do it again. Not when we're all scattered like this." You drop your glass. So much for these guys protecting you. "Right. So. You get some sleep, and we'll all meet here in the morning to come up with some kind of plan." You lay back in the bed, and Steve pulls the blankets over you.

"Hey, don't worry about it. As long as you're with us, you're safe. I'll make sure of it," he murmurs, kissing your forehead, "Now get some rest. You're going to need it."

On the way out, Steve shuts off the lights, leaving you in darkness save the lights coming from the city around you, dimmed by the tinted glass. You run a hand through your hair, trying to accept the fact that not even Iron Man and Captain America could save you from this… This creep. You roll over onto your side, curling up into a ball before closing your eyes. _Might as well try to sleep…_ you think to yourself. But it will be a few hours of tossing and turning before you will manage to fall asleep. You can't help feeling like he's there… Watching you.

* * *

Lyrics used:

Under blue moon I saw you

So soon you'll take me

Up in your arms

Too late to beg you or cancel it

Though I know it must be the killing time

Unwillingly mine

Fate

Up against your will

Through the thick and thin

He will wait until

You give yourself to him

In starlit nights I saw you

So cruelly you kissed me

Your lips a magic world

Your sky all hung with jewels

The killing moon

Will come too soon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I haven't posted it here, but I am working on a 100 songfic challenge. One of the songs I got in my shuffle was 'The Killing Moon' by Echo and the Bunnymen. This story was meant to be a oneshot, but... Well... Then this happened. XD Hope you enjoy it!

Rules: The rules (if you want to do this challenge yourself) - modified from ~CartoonQueen1432 on deviantart  
Rule 1: Get your MP3 player or anything type of music player that has shuffle on it.  
Rule 2: Write down the name and artist and keep doing this until you get a list of 100 songs  
Rule 3: You can write either a 100 chapter story, 100 one-shots, or a combination of the two. It doesn't matter how long they are.  
Rule 4: You HAVE to use all 100 songs. They don't have to be in the order you wrote the list, You just have to use all the songs.

Disclaimer: Loki, Stark, Rogers, and any other recognizable characters are not mine. Except for you. You belong to me. ;p

Guys, thank you SO much for the positive reviews! Also, I feel like this is shorter than usual, but it's already late (I promised that it would be finished 15 minutes ago), and the next chapter will be up in 2 hours tops anyway, so... Hope you guys still like it~!

* * *

You wake up to the sound of silence. Absolute silence. And for the first time in… Well… A while, you actually feel rested. You sigh and cuddle up to the person lying behind you, cradling you in his arms. You freeze and turn. Then you scream. The man's eyes fly open, and one of his hands claps over your mouth. "You will not speak a word of this," he hisses before vanishing. You stand, pause for a second to steady yourself, then stumble out into the hallway, ready to begin the search for Tony, Steve, or Pepper.

"J-Jarvis?" you ask one of the many panels on the wall.

"Yes, miss?" the cool voice asks.

"Where are the others?"

"They are in the kitchen. Down the hall and to your left."

"Thank you," you say quickly, already picking up speed. When you step into the kitchen, you see seven grim faces staring at you, seeming to be waiting for you. Steve, Tony, and Pepper are there, of course, but they have also managed to wrangle up Fury, Natasha, Clint, and Thor. You shoot Tony a look. He sees and glances over at Pepper as if to say "She did it!" You sigh and put your head in your hands. Yes, this guy is a creep, but you still feel that it is unnecessary to bring in the entirety of SHIELD for it. He'll lose interest and go away eventually… Right?

"Sit down," Fury says, more of a command than a request. Steve pushes out a seat, and you fall into it. "I assume you know why we are here?" You nod quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. They may be your friends, but you don't like the idea that they're all here because of you. Because of you and some guy. They need to be out doing their jobs, and they're all called to NYC because you ran into a little bit of trouble.

"This man… Saw you him since last night?" Thor asks, never one to skirt around a subject.

"What, you implying that he could get in here? Into Stark Tower with a newly upgraded security system?" Tony protests. You smile weakly.

"Well… Actually…" you start, only to have his cold voice enter unbidden into your mind. _You will not speak a word of this_, he had said. "N- No. N- Not since the alley," you lie. You're a terrible liar, and even Thor knows it.

"What do you mean? Where was he? How did he get in?" Tony starts asking, his face blanching. Your eyes dart back down the hallway.

"I don't know… H- He was there when I woke up," you answer, "Sleeping with me." You feel a sharp, shooting pain in your skull, as if someone were drilling a hole through it. You wince, but try to ignore it. When it doesn't go away, you put a hand up to your head and start massaging the sore spot. _I told you, not a word_. You look around.

"Is something the matter?" Steve asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing," you answer, sighing in relief as the pain begins to fade away.

"Then can you tell us any more?" Natasha asks.

"No!" you yell, bringing everyone's attention to you. "I mean… No. That's all I know." _Good girl_, the man's voice purrs in your head. _Leave me alone. Get out of my head_! you scream mentally, shaking your head violently. "I- I'm going to go for a walk. I… Have my cell," you mumble, standing.

"Tony. Go with her," Fury orders, "She's not safe alone." Tony nods and snaps on his wristbands before following you into the elevator and out of the building.

"I'm fine. Really. I just need to be alone right now," you sigh, already trying to decide a path. _Something that goes by a Starbucks_, you think. You look down the street. It's only about three blocks away. It's perfect.

"I have my orders. You know I can't just up and disobey Fury," Tony says quietly.

"I thought following wasn't your style," you mock, "And I told you. I'll be fine. Honest. I told you, I've got my cell. Just call if you get worried." Tony puts a hand on your shoulder, turns you around, looks at you for a moment, trying to find some shred of concern, then nods.

"Fine. But don't tell Fury, alright? He would have my ass for this. And call me if you need anything!" You smile and nod, then continue walking down the street.

Once you are a block away, around the corner, and very clearly out of sight, you feel the hair on the back of your neck stand up. You're being watched again. "I must say, I'm impressed. Congratulations on getting free," the now-familiar voice purrs.

"Go away," you mutter, not stopping.

"_Never_," he purrs in your ear, snaking an arm around your waist.

* * *

Lyrics used:

Under blue moon I saw you

So soon you'll take me

Up in your arms

Too late to beg you or cancel it

Though I know it must be the killing time

Unwillingly mine

Fate

Up against your will

Through the thick and thin

He will wait until

You give yourself to him

In starlit nights I saw you

So cruelly you kissed me

Your lips a magic world

Your sky all hung with jewels

The killing moon

Will come too soon


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I haven't posted it here, but I am working on a 100 songfic challenge. One of the songs I got in my shuffle was 'The Killing Moon' by Echo and the Bunnymen. This story was meant to be a oneshot, but... Well... Then this happened. XD Hope you enjoy it!

Rules: The rules (if you want to do this challenge yourself) - modified from ~CartoonQueen1432 on deviantart  
Rule 1: Get your MP3 player or anything type of music player that has shuffle on it.  
Rule 2: Write down the name and artist and keep doing this until you get a list of 100 songs  
Rule 3: You can write either a 100 chapter story, 100 one-shots, or a combination of the two. It doesn't matter how long they are.  
Rule 4: You HAVE to use all 100 songs. They don't have to be in the order you wrote the list, You just have to use all the songs.

Disclaimer: Loki, Stark, Rogers, and any other recognizable characters are not mine. Except for you. You belong to me. ;p

Guys, thank you SO much for the positive reviews! Also, I feel like this is shorter than usual, but it's already late, and I need to get to lunch.

* * *

"Hey, look," you snap, whirling around to face the man beside you, "This isn't gonna work. You can't just go around smashing people against walls, kissing them, and following them around." The man snarls.

"I do what I wish, and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop me," he growls, slamming his arm into your back, causing you to stumble forward into him. You move to shove him away, but he catches your wrists in his cool, slender hands, "Nothing."

You grumble, then sigh. He's right. There is nothing you can do. _Why didn't I accept those self-defense lessons again_? you wonder. "At least tell me your name," you mumble.

"What? Your little "hero" friends didn't tell you?" he smirks. You shake your head. "I am Loki of Asgard." He sounds very proud, as if this should be impressive.

"And… What county is Asgard in? Because you sound British. I'm fairly certain that there isn't a town in England called 'Asgard'… Is there?" you ask, still wishing that he would leave, but temporarily willing to admit defeat.

"Asgard in… England?" Loki seems to be taken aback, "Do you know _nothing_ of mythology?" He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "No… Asgard is another realm. A realm of immortals. The realm of the Norse gods." If the Avengers hadn't come out just to protect you from this guy, you would think he was crazy. But if the _Avengers_ were worried about this guy, there must be some truth in his madness.

"So… What are you God of?" you ask him, turning to continue on your way to Starbucks.

"Mischief. Lies. Fire," he shrugs, "It depends on who you ask." You nod and turn the corner. You see the Starbucks sign about thirty yards ahead of you, and your mouth starts to water.

"While you're here, do you want anything?" you ask, changing the topic.

"No. Midgardian beverages do not please me." You shake your head. Not good enough.

"Do you like bitter things or sweet things?"

"Uh… Sweet, I guess," Loki answers, confused. He opens the door and you both walk in.

"I'll have a grande white chocolate mocha Frappuccino, extra white chocolate, extra whipped cream, and a venti carmel frap, extra whip," you order, not even looking up at the menu.

"Under what name?" the barista asks, scribbling shorthand orders on each cup.

You give her your name, then slide over to the 'Pick Up' end of the bar.

"I told you, Midgardian beverages do not please me," he mutters, sliding to stand beside you, hands woven behind his back.

"You'll like it. Trust me." You feel your phone buzzing in your pocket.

"Ignore it," Loki hisses, glaring down at your pocket.

"I can't. Tony will worry," you reply, slipping the phone out of your pocket, pressing the answer call button. "Yeah?"

"Where are you? We're getting worried," Steve's voice crackles through the receiver.

"I'm fine. I'm at Starbucks. I told you, I need time alone to think. I'm waiting on my drink."

"Did he show up?" he asks nervously. Your eyes dart up to his face. He shakes his head. As if you needed to be told.

"No. I'm still alone. Just me by myself."

"And Tony, of course." You bring the heel of your palm up to your forehead.

"Of course."

"Can I talk to him?" You let out a startled gasp, eyes widening. "Something the matter?" You look up to Loki again. But it isn't Loki standing beside you. It's Stark. He holds his hand out to take the phone. You hand it to him.

"What've you got, Cap?" Loki –Er, Tony –asks. The barista calls your name, and you step forward to take the beverages, thanking her. "Mmhm. I see. Well. We can't have that, can we? Uh-huh. Okay. Yep. See you in a bit. Goodbye, Steve." Loki hangs up. "I shall return." Tony –Loki? Tony? Ugh! –steps into the restroom only to return a moment later, once again in his true form. You shake your head and hand him the mocha, taking a sip of your own Frappuccino.

"It's not as bad as I feared," Loki admits, sucking on the straw. The absurdity of the situation hits you. You're having a coffee date with a Norse god who has been stalking you. You start laughing. "Is something entertaining?"

* * *

Lyrics used:

Under blue moon I saw you

So soon you'll take me

Up in your arms

Too late to beg you or cancel it

Though I know it must be the killing time

Unwillingly mine

Fate

Up against your will

Through the thick and thin

He will wait until

You give yourself to him

In starlit nights I saw you

So cruelly you kissed me

Your lips a magic world

Your sky all hung with jewels

The killing moon

Will come too soon


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys... _ On the other hand, it's about twice as long as my chapters have been!

Still don't own anything/one but you. Also, I'm still working on the story, and you can watch me write chapters 6 and 7 here: https:/join. me/stephenkingftw

* * *

You walk back towards Stark Tower, Loki's arm linked through yours. Once he had stopped being so… Creepy, the two of you had gotten to talking. You'd decided that he was… Interesting. Slightly insane, extremely egocentric, but not an altogether unlikable character. Besides, maybe if you didn't fight his affections, he'd lose interest and lay off. "Thank you, Loki. It's been an… Enlightening couple of hours," you chuckle, unlinking your arms, "But you should probably go. We both die if they find out."

"You forget that I am immortal," he returns, kissing your cheek, "But I will do as you wish. Just remember… If you want me, think about me. I'll be listening." With that, the god melts away. You are unsure whether he is simply invisible or he has actually left you, but either way is fine. You turn the corner and see Tony tapping his foot and looking at his watch impatiently.

"Took you long enough," he mutters, "How long does it take to get and drink a coffee anyway?"

"Sorry. Ran into an old friend. He insisted that we catch up. Anyway, I'm here now. Shall we?" you ask, gesturing to the door. He nods, and the two of you enter. You notice that it is far cooler than usual, but think nothing of it. You walk into the elevator, the small space –coupled with Tony's watchful gaze –making you feel like a prisoner more than a guest.

The ride up is silent and smooth. It's unnerving. You start rocking, bouncing on your toes, anything to cut the tension. You feel a hand on your back trying to steady you. You look over to Tony, assuming that it's him. You see his eyes on the rapidly changing numbers in the display panel, both hands behind his back. You stop breathing for a second, then smile softly, leaning into the touch.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Tony asks when he glances over to you.

"'s nothing," you answer quickly, trying to marshal your face, failing miserably as Loki begins ghosting his fingers over your side. You bite your lip to try to keep from laughing. You elbow him lightly, thinking _Stop it! That tickles! If I laugh, he's going to _know_ something's going on!_ You know, of  
course, that you should tell Tony anyway, but for some reason, you can't bring yourself to put Loki in a position to get in trouble. _What the hell? This guy scared the crap out of me, and now I'm _protecting_ him?_ You feel Loki's arm, now slung haphazardly over your shoulder, start to shake softly, presumably with laughter.

The elevator dings softly, and the doors open, revealing the rest of the team –now including Bruce –lounging on the furniture in the midst of some card game. "You're alive! We were starting to wonder," Natasha says, quirking an eyebrow. The rest of the team looks up, and your ears start to burn. You look down and to the left, slouching your shoulders.

"You guys really don't need to be here," you mumble, "In fact, if it's alright with you, Tony, Steve, I'd like to go home… Fun's over, scare's gone, threat hasn't shown it's pr- ugly face since last night… I think it's safe to assume I'll be safe."

"Sure thing, kiddo," Tony shrugs, "If nothing else, one of us could keep watch outside." Steve gives him a look.

"Tony, we discussed this. She can't go anywhere," he said slowly, confused.

"Discussed what? We haven't discussed anything recently. Except for what to do about keeping her safe. As far as I'm concerned, she's a big girl and can take care of herself if she wants to. If she wants our help, that's one thing, but she seems to want us to mind our own business," Tony replies, "And unless Loki starts making some real trouble somewhere, we have little reason to go after him."

"Tony, we just talked on the phone. About an hour ago," Steve deadpans. Your eyes widen slightly and you resist the urge to face-palm again. The phone call. Of course. You knew there had to be some hole in the plan.

"I'm telling you, I haven't ta-" he starts, realization dawning on him. He turns to you, his face one of a man betrayed.

"If I wasn't talking to you, then who-" Steve is stopped mid-sentence, the same realization hitting him.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Fury asks, his speech mildly stilted by rage, "How did this happen? Tony, why did you leave her?"

"I-"

"I gave him the slip, sir. As I've mentioned multiple times, I wanted some solitude. I was only mildly surprised when he caught up with me. Or, I thought he did," you answer, cutting Tony off. This isn't his fault. No reason for him to take the fall. Fury turns to you.

"From now on, you are to be placed under 24/7 surveillance. We cannot have this happen again. It is for your own good," he says firmly. You start to protest, then shut your mouth, accepting your punishment. You'll find a way out. You don't like being held hostage.

Tony takes your arm and escorts you to the room you had occupied the previous night. "Okay. If you need anything, just let JARVIS know and he'll find me. The only place it doesn't monitor is the restroom, so if you need something in there… Well, I know you can scream. Speaking of the restroom, let me show you where everything is in the cabinets."

Once you are both in the room, Tony closes the door and turns around. "What was that?" he asks, "You knew damn well that I didn't follow you. Why didn't you tell me he'd shown up? Or Steve since apparently he called and talked to me?"

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry… At least I didn't make you lose your job, okay?" you answer defensively.

"Yes, but now you're going to be locked up. I know how much you hate playing prisoner. No… This won't work. Maybe I can arrange for house arrest to be at our house. Would that be better? Of course it would. Thank you, by the way, and now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go discuss that transfer with the others." Tony shoves past you, and you stand there, somewhat shell-shocked. _What… Just happened_? you ask yourself. Loki chuckles behind you, fizzling into existence once more.

"I believe Tony Stark just got flustered," he grins, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind you, pulling you against his chest. This time… You don't mind as much. You're getting used to his strange, random affectionate moments. _Even starting to enjoy them_, you think offhandedly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Still don't own anything/one but you. Also, I'm still working on the story, and you can watch me write chapter 7 (which, I believe, shall be the last chapter. It may also bump the rating up to M. Depends on what kind of mood I'm in/what kind of stuff pops up on Tumblr) here: https:/join. me/stephenkingftw

* * *

Nearly an hour later, a knock comes at your door. "I'm coming in," Steve calls, waiting a moment for a protest before entering. "Hey. We've talked, and we're going to move you to your house. We'll still be keeping guard, of course, but Tony and I feel that you will be more comfortable in your own home." You smile weakly and nod. _I won't like it either way, but at least I'll know my way around more than I do here,_ you think, standing to leave the room.

"I'm taking first watch. Shifts last 3 hours before rotation. After me, the rotation goes Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Tony, and finally Thor. You are not to leave the house without an escort, and you are to carry your phone at all times. Any questions?" he asks, striding down the hallway, leaving you jogging to keep up.

"No, I think that covers it. Can we go now?"

* * *

Back at your house, you find that you are bored to tears. Almost literally. You want nothing more than to go to a bar or something, but not with Steve. You can't even _imagine_ him drunk, let alone being with him in an inebriated state. _On the other hand, if he's drunk, maybe he'll let me slip away… _you think mischievously. Loki, who is curled up next to you, chuckles silently, going so far as to cover his mouth so as not to be heard.

"Hey Steeeeev-ah," you start, putting an arm around his shoulder, "Wanna go get a drink?"

"A drink? But it's only…" Steve checks his watch, "Noon. I'd be happy to go for a burger, though." You frown, then realize that his cell metabolism wouldn't have let him get drunk anyway.

"Sounds good. Anyplace in particular, or d'you want me to choose one?" you ask. Steve shrugs, and you nod in the general direction of a good diner nearby. "There's one not far from here. Great burgers, even better milkshakes."

"Perfect. Shall we, then?" You grin and nod, leading the way to Cup and Saucer. It's a bit busier than you're used to, but not overly crowded, and the noise level is low enough to have a conversation but loud enough to mask any chuckling Loki should evoke. Once the two (three?) of you are seated, the waitress, a mousy brunette, comes to hand you and Steve each a menu.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asks, a light southern drawl creeping into her voice.

"May I have a vanilla milkshake?" Steve asks politely.

"Anything you want, sweetie," the waitress chuckles, "And you, doll?" You look down at the menu.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake," you answer, trying your best to plaster a saccharine smile on your face despite the burning rage you feel. _No one_ calls you Doll. Ever. Well… No one who knows you well enough, anyway. They know you better.

"I'll have those back right away!" she chirps, turning to go back to the kitchen to put the orders in.

"So… Do you come here often?" Steve asks, trying to spark a conversation.

"Not terribly, no. It's not a rare occasion, though," you answer, staring off into the distance. You don't want to talk right now. Between trying to find a way to escape your imprisonment and Loki breathing down your neck, your mind is otherwise occupied.

"I wonder if he'll show up again," Steve asks aloud. Loki chuckles, and you fight the urge to grin at the irony. But no. That would raise questions. You must keep control of yourself. You can all but see Loki's eyebrow quirk at your train of thought, no doubt coming up with some scheme to break you. _Play nice. For now. Please?_ you plead, only eliciting more laughter from the god behind you.

Your waitress comes back with your shakes and asks for your order. You each order your lunches. Steve gets a hamburger deluxe and you order a bacon cheddar burger. When she leaves again, you lean down to take a drink of your shake. It's rich, thick, and cold. Just the way you like it. You sigh contentedly, resting your chin in your hand.

"Is it good?" Loki purrs softly in your ear, nearly making you shudder. This is going to be a long day. You can feel Loki grin before flicking his tongue out, barely brushing the shell of your ear. Your breath catches, but you manage not to make a sound. Loki leans over you, catching hold of your straw, sucking up some of the frozen beverage. _Hey! That's my shake!_ you shout mentally, grinding your teeth. He stands with his mouth beside your ear again.

"What are you going to do about it?" he teases, barely loud enough for you to hear him. _Just wait 'til we get home…_ "I look forward to it." He bites your earlobe softly before going back to breathing down your neck. You eat quickly, eager to show Loki just how protective of your shakes you are, wishing that Steve would eat like a _man_ and not the perfectly polite gentleman he is.

* * *

At last, Steve is finished, the bill paid, and the three of you are on your way back home. When you arrive, you enter your room and lock the door behind you. _Let the torture begin_, you think, grinning evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, as promised, this needs to be bumped up to M. I didn't MEAN for it to, it just... Happened. ^^; Thank you to xxxfanxxx30, Tamashi'eko, and Angel-of-Death935 (from deviantart) for helping through some particularly rough writer's block in this chapter.

I still own nothing.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie… You must be hungry. You want me to make you something?" you ask innocently.

"I would not be opposed to the idea," he mutters. You meander over to the minifridge in the corner of your room, pausing for a moment when Steve knocks on your door.

"My shift's over. Bruce is here. He's elected to wait outside the house. Just in case, you know?" Steve says through the door.

"Alright! Thanks, Steve! See you tomorrow!" you call over your shoulder, going back to rummaging through the fridge. _Perfect!_ you think, your face lighting up. You take out two bottles and a package of lunchmeat. You grab a paper plate from on top of the refrigerator, take some bread from the bag beside it, then begin to make Loki a sandwich. Once the meat is on the bread, you open one of the bottles and pour a very generous helping of red liquid on it. You open the other bottle and pour some of the transparent liquid onto the other piece of bread, then close the sandwich, cut it in quarters, and hand the plate to Loki, smiling.

Loki quirks a suspicious eyebrow at you, but picks up one of the sandwich quarters, holding it up in a toast-like manner and takes a bite from it. It barely hits his tongue before he starts coughing it up and spitting it out. "What in Valhalla is this monstrosity?" he cries, outraged.

"What? Is something wrong with it?" you ask, trying your best to keep a straight face.

"What did you put on this?" he roars.

"Just the usual… Some Satan's Ghost hot sauce and some tequila… Why? Don't you like it?"

"Why you little-" he growls, standing and stalking toward you. You hold out a finger.

"Uh-ah-ah!" you mock, "I told you there would be torture for stealing my shake. Besides. You're not done yet. Movie?"

"No. I will not fall for another of your tricks," he says stubbornly.

"Come on, it's just a movie. Can't do any harm," you say, waving _Twilight _in front of him. He growls. Not one to be defeated in matters of will by a mortal, however, he gives in.

"Okay. Fine. We can watch your little movie," he says, sitting back down on the bed. You grin. You may hate this movie, but with any luck, he'll hate it more. You slip the DVD into the player, turn on the TV, grab the remote, and run, jumping onto the bed and turning to cuddle into him. When the title menu comes on, you hit play and watch the horrifyingly written, monstrously acted thing that some people called a film.

Less than quarter-way through, Loki seems to get bored, irritated, or both. "_Must_ we continue this? I _know_ that you aren't enjoying it any more than I am. Perhaps we could find something more… Interesting to do?" With the last two statements, he leans down, flicking his tongue against your ear again, remembering how it nearly made you shudder in the diner. You grit your teeth and swallow heavily, trying desperately not to give into the temptation. "Don't fight," he whispers, his voice dark and silky. A shiver runs unbidden down your spine. "You see? You want it too," he murmurs, his mouth moving down from your ear to the hollow between your jaw and your neck.

_Do not_ _give in, do not give in…_ you think. "Give in… You know you need to. Just give yourself to me," he hisses softly. You gulp again, shaking your head slowly. You try to focus on the screen. Really, you do. But it's a little hard to focus on a crappy movie when there is a silver-tongued god sitting next to you licking and biting your collarbone.

"I s-said no!" you yell quietly, shoving him back onto the bed, pinning him down, "And when I say no, I mean no." You're mildly surprised to hear that your voice has lowered in register, now more raspy than before.

Despite your rejection, you find yourself placing your hands on his chest, massaging the cool, tight flesh. Your hands wander slowly down, resting your hands on his stomach briefly before running your fingertips up his sides. You see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows, and you grin. The edges of your nails begin to slowly trace invisible characters up and down his sides, eliciting a soft, mewling moan. He tries to bring his hands up to hold you, but you pin them down with your own arms again, slowly lowering yourself down so that torsos touch, your chin ending up in the crook of his shoulder. You turn your head and begin to kiss his long, pale, beautiful neck, swiping his rough jawline with your tongue.

Loki shudders, growls, and flips you onto your back. You let out a sudden squeak of surprise, but find any further speech rendered impossible when he presses his mouth to yours again, just as insistent, passionate, and dominating as the first time you met. You open your mouth slightly, inviting his tongue to join yours –an invitation which he quickly accepts. You bite down on his tongue, and he reels back, giving you time to flip positions again. He starts to try to flip over once more, but is stopped when your hands fly to his throat, tickling him. He starts chuckling.

"S- Stop! Th- That tickles!" he cries, trying to pry your hands away from him. You move down, tickling his sides. This has him nearly in stitches. "Oh lord, stop!" You pay no attention, moving down once again, this time to a place you have found sends people over the edge, almost without fail. You tickle the arches of his feet, and he jerks away as if he has been burned, now howling with laughter.

"If you don't be quiet, I'm going to have to gag you," you purr, grabbing hold of his left leg, tickling mercilessly.

"Is everything alright in there?" you hear Bruce call from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Just watching a funny movie!" you call back, putting a hand over Loki's mouth. He licks your palm, causing you to jerk away. "Child," you huff, pouting.

"Need I remind you that I am several centuries your elder?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow, his laughing fit subsided.

"Well when you put it that way…" you giggle.

"Come. Lie with me," he says, beckoning for you to join him.

"Yes, O Ticklish One," you laugh, curling up both beside and on top of him. He kisses your temple and strokes your back. You sigh happily. "Why couldn't you have been like this before?"

"Like what, and before what?" he asks, staring at the ceiling.

"Playful, fun, not creepy. Before I went to Tony and Steve. They never would have gotten involved, and the two of us could have been together freely and openly," you sigh, tracing the unknown characters again on his chest.

"That does not matter now. I am sorry for having scared you. That was not my intention. Not entirely, anyway." You chuckle, burying your face in his neck, breathing in the cool scents of mint, campfire smoke, a touch of eucalyptus… He smells heavenly.

When you realize that the movie is over, you take out the disc and pick out a new one, sliding it into the player, not bothering to look at what it is. Besides _Twilight_, you like all of the movies on your shelf, so it doesn't really matter what it is. Jumping back onto the bed, you hear the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ theme playing. You freeze. _When did that get there_? you wonder, dismissing the thought. Loki is there. He can protect you. Even if Freddy isn't real.

You must have fallen asleep watching the movie, because the next thing you hear is a knock on your door. "It's me, Clint. Just… Letting you know Bruce went home. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Hawkeye. I think I'm good for now," you mumble, rubbing your eyes. You look over and see Loki still lying there, watching you.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty," he grins, kissing your cheek. You smile and kiss his nose before stretching and trying to read your clock. "It's only five." You nod and lie back down, face down, one arm sprawled over his slender chest. "Eh-eh-eh! No sleeping yet. I've got to get back for that little tease stunt you pulled." He grins maliciously, but somehow you don't think you're going to mind this payback.

* * *

Loki runs his cool hands up your sides, mirroring your earlier actions. You shiver happily, his cue to move his hands from your waist to your face, his slender fingers tracing your cheekbones, jawbones, lips. He leans down and kisses you, softly this time, tenderly, lovingly. You try to tangle your fingers into his long, slick hair, but he puts your arms up behind your head, securing them to the bedpost with some form of magic.

"I'll have none of that," he chides, eyes glinting. You growl and pull against the restraints, but find that there is absolutely no give whatsoever. He ignores you, leaning in for another kiss, this time pressing his lips to your jaw, neck and collarbone. His fingers work open the buttons of your shirt, exposing more flesh for him to kiss and nip.

By the time he comes to your pant line, you are twisting against your restraints, well aware that you'll have bruises in a couple of hours. "Let me go," you growl, "You're the one that started this!"

Loki seems to consider this for a moment before releasing your arms. "I do not release my… Prisoners often," he murmurs, leaning down to your ear to whisper, "Feel special, love." Your heart skips a beat, and before you know what you're doing, you lunge at Loki, knocking him back onto the bed again, straddling his torso. You dip down to kiss him, weaving your fingers into his hair. Loki grins, biting your lip softly, his hands making quick work of your bra clasp.

"L- Loki…" you huff when he flips you over, removing your pants before letting his hands wander freely over your now very nearly fully exposed body.

"You can hide nothing," he murmurs, kissing your neck, "Nor do you have any reason to. You are a beautiful young woman." You swallow, back arching, trying to get nearer to your lover, as if you are trying to meld your very flesh together.

"C- come on…" you manage, wondering how in his name he managed to keep his thoughts and words coherent.

"Centuries of practice." You push him off just long enough for you to slip his pants off of him, leaving him in nothing.

"You… Don't wear underwear?" you ask, suddenly very amused.

"No. No I don't. They are a waste of time, space, and terribly uncomfortable," he answers, lying you back again, in no mood for idle talk. He descends upon you, pinning you to the bed, giving you no hope of dominance. Loki contorts so that his chin rests on your shoulder and his hips are in line with yours.

"Lo-oki-i," you groan, wishing he would stop being such a tease.

"That's what you get," he chuckles before biting down on your shoulder, nearly drawing blood. You gasp, the pain mixed with pleasure. Your back arches again, grinding your hips against his. He hisses, grabbing your sides, his nails digging into the soft, exposed flesh. You growl and lean up to kiss him again, waiting with bated breath for what you know will inevitably follow.

* * *

"I told you you would be mine," Loki purrs in your ear, stroking your side.

"Loki?"

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up."


End file.
